


I Can't Believe That He Is Gone:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Death, Depression, Diary/Journal, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family/Quality Time, Friendship, General, Get Together, Grief/Mourning, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Secrets, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Suicide, Tears, Wakes & Funerals, Watching TV & Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Five-O Ohana was reeling in Steve's Death, & they didn't know how to deal with it, as the head of their ohana was gone, Two Unexpected Visitors made it worse, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: In this, I made Chin have custody of Sara.**Author's Note: This is what could've have happen, after 7x07!!!*





	I Can't Believe That He Is Gone:

*Summary: The Five-O Ohana was reeling in Steve's Death, & they didn't know how to deal with it, as the head of their ohana was gone, Two Unexpected Visitors made it worse, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: In this, I made Chin have custody of Sara.*

 

*Author's Note: This is what could've have happen, after 7x07!!!*

 

"I can't believe that he is gone", Mary-Ann McGarrett, Commander Steve McGarrett's sister, had said, as she was helping the rest of her ohana put everything away from the funeral & wake services, She was trying to hold in the tears, but it was a losing battle, until Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve's lover, husband, & partner told her this.

 

"It's okay to be mad, & let it go, Mare", The Blond said, as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I am _not_ mad, Danny, I **_AM_** pissed, He shouldn't had been taken away from us, Now those wonderful children, They won't get to have any more fun with their uncle, we won't be able to share things with him or talk to him, All because of lies,  & the damn secrets after all of these years !", she said exclaiming, & then she calmed down. She turned to the blond, & hugged him close to her.

 

"I am so sorry, Danny, I am sorry, You guys lost him too, I shouldn't take my anger out on you, You guys all made him happy, & I am so grateful to you for that," Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks for that, Mare, He was an easy man to love, He brought happiness into my life & the others, Especially to Grace, Charlie, Sara, & Joanie", Captain Lou Grover spoke up, "He did for my family too", & he wiped a tear, "I thought he was a pain in the ass, We wouldn't get along, but I am proud to call him a friend", which made Danny & Mary happy to hear that.

 

"He sure was a great friend to us, & a wonderful uncle to my kids, I am grateful for the time that we got to know each other", Renee Grover, Lou's wife, said, as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "We will make sure that those wonderful kids won't forget him", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as the handsome native cleared his hoarse throat, full of emotion. "I will always be thankful for him helping to clear me, so I could finally come home", Adam Noshimuri said, & the business executive looked over at his wife, Officer Kono Kalakaua, who quickly agreed.

 

"He saw me more as just a rookie, He really gave me a chance to prove myself, I will be grateful for that, his friendship, & the ohana he built for us, He'll be definitely **_not_** forgotten". Inspector Abby Dunn added, "Even after what I did to you all, him,  & Chin, He gave me a second chance at a fresh start, & a new path for my career, I will do my best to honor him", Chin said with a small smile, "That would do him proud", & he kissed her on the top of her head, Adam & Lou mirrored his gesture, & Danny just hugged his sister-in-law close to him.

 

"Danno, We are hungry", Grace Williams, Danny's Daughter, said, as she looked at him with her puffy & red eyes, Will Grover said with a smile, "The Little Ones are hungry too, I thought maybe we can get pizza & do the way Uncle Steve does it, So there's no fighting", Samantha Grover, Lou & Renee's Daughter, said, "We made them washed up too", & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Danny's Son, Sara Diaz, Chin's Niece, & Joan McGarrett, Mary's Daughter, & Steve's Niece, all said exclaiming in unison, "Pizza, Please ? !", They used their puppy dogs eyes on them. Everyone laughed, The Beautiful McGarrett said, "We can't say no to that", "Nope, We can't, Let's order some pizza", & they all went to get everything all set up.

 

Once the kids were distracted with pizza & a movie, The Doorbell rang & there is a knock on the door, Mary went to check, & answered it, "What the hell are you two doing here ? !", She exclaimed, "Can we come in ?", Doris McGarrett's voice said, & the others quickly pushed Mary out, & they had their conversation on the porch, "Hell no, We got the kids in there, They don't need any more upsetting interruptions," The Beautiful Blond said, as she put her foot down.

 

"Please, Mary-Ann ?, We lost him too, we _loved_ him too", Lieutenant Catherine Rollins stressed, Mary-Ann chuckled in disbelief, "You have a funny way of showing it, You had the balls to lie to him about staying,  & getting his hopes up, making his dreams come true, But you didn't have the balls to stay, Didn't you, Catherine ?", "Mary-Ann McGarrett !", Doris scolded exclaiming, "No, **Mother** , You don't have a right to be motherly, You are a lying slut, whore, & a bitch, My brother wanted the truth, You couldn't do it, Could you ?, My Brother was distressed after he rescued you, after what you told him, & reading the journal, He put a gun to his head, & pulled the trigger, Leaving me & his husband to find him, & clean up the mess, You guys, & the fucking C.I.A. might as well pulled the trigger yourselves. We don't want or need you, so leave", Renee cleared his throat, "I think it's your cue," Chin & Adam leads them to the porch steps. "Let's go, Ladies", They said in unison, as they took them by the arm.

 

"We are so sorry, Mare, This is not the reason why we came", Catherine said, as she implored her to forgive her, "Lou, Get them the hell out of here, or I WILL kill them, I swear to God, I will", as she was being comforted by Renee, Abby, Kono, & Danny. Lou, Chin, & Adam made sure that they got back to their cars, & hurried back to their ohana, Once, Everyone regained their composure, Mary-Ann said, "Let's go & spend some time with the kids", & they went back inside to have a relaxing night with their kids, & among themselves.

 

The End.


End file.
